Whistle
by SharpShooter-Pony
Summary: Ponyboy is trying to learn how to whistle. [One Shot]


**_Whistle_**

**Yuri - Son Of the North

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

An eight year old Ponyboy sat on the front steps of his house. Brushing his light brown bangs out of his eyes, he glanced around to make sure no one was around. Once he found the coast was clear, he started to try and mimic the way he had seen his older brothers make their whistling sounds. Attempts at different 'fishy lips' that he thought would make the sound correctly proved to be futile, and only ended in a lot of slobber all over himself and any unfortunate item nearby. The only thing he had accomplished was making one of his front teeth considerably loose.

"Aw crud, how am I suppose to learn how to make that funky noise…" He muttered, kicking a small pebble near his foot.

His brothers had always warned him that pouting and crying over something would get you know where, but they were both too busy with friends to show him how to whistle, so he had a right to. And any way, Darry was already a teenager! He'd be way too embarrassed to ask him… Now Sodapop, he was different, he'd try and help him, but his bossy friend was always hogging him. That Steve got on his nerves something fierce.

Ponyboy kicked another pebble with his foot in irritation. He couldn't ask his dad either, because he was too busy with work, the same with his mom.

"Maybe Johnny can help me!" He quickly perked up as the thought hit him, and he stood up to go find his friend. He only stopped momentarily to go and grab his shoes, before continuing on his mission.

It wasn't too long before he came across his ebony haired friend, who was throwing a foot ball back and forth with Two Bit in the lot they always hung out at. Running up to the two, he stopped to wait for them to notice him before speaking.

"Oh, hey Pony," Johnny greeted, turning to face Ponyboy and nearly getting hit in the with the foot ball Two bit had 'accidentally' thrown in the process.

Ponyboy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot," Johnny, do you… know how to whistle?"

Johnny looked thoughtful, then tried to do the said noise. He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying and failing to make a whistling noise. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned to Two Bit," Do you know how?"

The rusty haired twelve year old smirked," Why sure I do, and I'd be happy to teach the two of you."

--

"I'm gonna beat you to the porch!"

Two boys took off running towards the Curtis' house, both around the age of ten. Both jumped over the fence surrounding the house, the shorter of the two rolling non-too gracefully onto the ground, landing incorrectly. It was only after the one who had shouted at first tagged the porch, did he come back to check on his friend.

"Hey Steve, you ok?" he questioned, holding out a hand to his fallen comrade.

Steve gratefully took the offered hand," I would'a won if you hadn't cheated and kept on going while I was down, Soda."

Sodapop hefted Steve back up onto his feet," If I had stopped, you probably would of jumped up and ran for the porch while I was standing there."

"That's not true-"

The two stopped their argument, the faint sound of a chorus of whistlers emitting from Soda's house. Both curious, they headed to the screen door, peeking in first before stepping inside. Two Bit was standing on the ground, while in front of him standing on the couch were Ponyboy and Johnny, who were the cause of the whistling noise. Two Bit was waving a stick he had picked up outside in the air, like he sometimes saw people at his school do during music.

"What are y'all doing?" Steve asked, as he and Soda stood beside the three, eyeing Two Bit with slight confusion.

"This is a school for whistlin', you two wanna join in?" Two-Bit questioned, setting his stick down so Pony and Johnny would stop whistling.

Steve was about to deny the request, when Soda quickly cut in, a large grin plastered on his face," Do we ever!" The two pulled jumped onto the couch, Sodapop half dragging Steve. The four who now stood on the piece of furniture rearranged themselves so they could stand comfortably, Steve and Pony on opposite sides by the formers request.

Two Bit grinned his maniac grin he was known for, picking his stick up once more," This is great, now since you two know how to whistle already we don't need to go over the basics again. Now, the higher up my wand goes, the louder you whistle, the lower I bring my wand down, the softer ya' whistle. And when I bring it down all the way, that means you stop, ya' dig?"

Sodapop nodded vigorously, wanted to get started already so he could prove his whistling skills, while Steve just barely made a motion with his head to state he understood.

"Good, then we'll start with some warm ups!"

--

Darry had just finished up with football practice, and his shirt was now thoroughly soaked in sweat from it. He had long since said good bye to all of his friends, since none of them lived on the north side of town near him. The sun was starting to set, and his parents should be home soon and he'd get dinner after taking a nice shower and- Darry was stirred out of his thoughts, as a melody of cat calls greeted him as he walked through the door of his house.

His two kid brothers and the rest of the gang tried to hide from the glare Darry sent their way," What're you all doin'?"

"What, you don't like what I taught them?" Two Bit questioned, grinning wildly.

Soda jumped off of the couch," Yeah, I knew how to whistle, but I never knew how to.. What was that called again, Two-Bit?"

Darry raised an eyebrow," All I can say is you better not be doin' none of that whistle around ma and dad."

Pony also jumped down from the couch, soon followed by Johnny and Steve," Why not, Darry?"

The elder of the group just shrugged," Do it when they get home and see what happens," he suggested, a smirk gracing his features before he left to get a shower.

Two Bit laughed nervously," Well… Um, I better get going," With that he left via the front door, not wanting to be there if Pony or Soda decided to listen to Darry.

Steve and Johnny nodded, bid farewell to their friends, and left also. The three Curtis boys did all that was necessary before their parents got home, Darry starting up dinner before doing his homework with Soda. Ponyboy had already finished his earlier, so he sat on their couch looking out the front window, waiting expectantly for their parents.

When the two adults finally entered the house, Ponyboy and Sodapop soon stood up to show off their latest trick. Their mother gasped, looking down at the two sternly," Where'd you learn that from?"

The two hadn't expected their mother to be upset, and panicking, they pointed accursedly at their older brother who was grinning at their stupidity," Darry taught us!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, ok, so it was really pointless and stupid, and the characters weren't too in character, but I really wanted to write an Outsider's story, and the idea for this one came to me. So please, don't kill me for this piece of... shit, to be blunt. -.-;; Oh, and Dally isn't in this because I believe he would still be in New York (Getting arressted for the first time. xD;;)

I would appreciate it very much if someone might spare some of their time to review. x3

**_- Yuri - Son Of the North_**


End file.
